Theif
by VictoriaValentine101
Summary: We all had a time where we lost something special. This is a story where I lost the most important thing to me. Stink at summary's. Warning: Lots of randomness! No pairings just humor
1. Day one

Missing

**Authors note: **I am not normal and never will I be normal, it's kinda boring. With that being said there will be a lot of randomness and nothing in the story will make any sense.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final fantasy or the characters. *Sniff sniff*.

* * *

><p><em>Missing, day one.<em>

I walked around the Shinra building taking in a deep breath. Chocobo's raced passed me and down the halls of the Shinra building leaving behind a pile of feathers. A couple SOLDIER's came running next. I walked into Rufus's office and slammed my hands hard on his wood desk. "Rufus Shinra, aka Mr. president, aka Mr. Shinra, and aka THIEF!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"I don't know what you are talking about." he smirked.

"I know you stole him!" I hissed at him, daring him to deny it.

"Who exactly are you talking about?"

"You know exactly who I am talking about. My best friend in the whole entire world!"

He rolled his eye's. "We don't steal people." he said.

"He was much more then a person, he wasn't a person at all. He was a best friend. So small and fluffy, and I wont rest, I wont eat, I wont even use the bathroom until I find him!" I slammed my hand on the desk again.

"Are you talking about that stuffed toy that is always in your pocket?" he raised an eye brow.

I gasped loudly and hit the desk. "He wasn't a toy! Choco is a friend to all! And if you can't see that, you don't deserve his respect. You know if you hadn't stolen him!" I barked.

"What would I do with a stuffed Chocobo? Let alone why would I want it?"

"Because you were jealous of him, for I labeled him my best friend and not you." I said and crossed my arms.

"Jealous? Of a toy? I don't even want you here...how in the world did you even get in?"

"Let's just say you can do a lot with sugar and ten Chocobo's." I blew on my nails.

He gave me a weird look.

"Now I am going to say this once. Where is Choco?" I asked.

He stared at me. "I. Have. No. Idea!" he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure Rufus, if you say so. But let me tell you this if anything happens to Choco I will tare your head off and stick it on my wall. And that's not the worst part..." I paused for dramatic effect. "I will mess up your hair." I nodded to him.

He glared at me. "You wouldn't dare." he hissed.

"Oh I would. And you will be sorry." I growled and walked out slowly, not breaking eye contact.

I walked threw the Shinra building searching every signal little corner, every signal plant, office, and bathroom. Nothing showed up. Dang Rufus for stealing Choco. I searched around until I found something I never noticed before. On the door there was a note addressed to me. Weird...I never noticed there was a door there before. I felt the handle. I wonder what's in it. It turned the handle and the note fluttered in my face. I yanked it out of my way and decided to read it.

_I know where Choco is. If you ever want to see him alive again you will follow these steps._

_1: You will meet me in the dark ally out side Shinra at 10:00 PM. _

_2: Bring pizza, cookies and 10,000 Gil _

_3: Come alone._

_4: You have 10 days to follow threw, if not I will take out all of his stuffing and you wont see him again._

"What kind of person would do something like this!" I shrieked throwing my fists in the air. I must find who is responsible. I have ten days to think of something.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please tell me what you think! I love reviews. I actually do have a stuffed Chocobo named Choco. Oh and who do you think stole Choco?


	2. Day two

Missing

**Authors note: **I'm hoping to update this every few days.

**Disclaimer: **Again I don't own Final Fantasy or the characters sadly.

_Missing day two._

I sat alone in an office at the Shinra building with a bag of Coco Chocobo's. Don't ask me who's office it is because I have no idea.

Tseng walked in and stopped dead in his tracks. I think it's Tseng's. "You? What are you doing in my office?" he asked calmly, heck he was always calm.

"The door was open." I shrugged laying flat on his desk.

He looked at the door a little confused. "I always lock my door." he said.

"That is not the main issue here Tseng, someone stole Choco and I think he is in danger." My eye's widened at the thought, and I shoved a handful of the chocolate in my mouth.

He sighed. "Off my desk I have to get to work." he said.

"It's your fault for being late." I hissed.

He looked at his watch as if thinking I was lying. "It's five in the morning."

"I was here at three." I stuck my tough out at him. "I can't sleep until I find Choco."

"Is it the stuffed doll you always carry around?"

I stared at him, my eye's pursing threw his.

He glared back at me. Dang it he's good at that.

I sighed and looked back up at the ceiling. "He's not a doll, he is a friend." I hissed. "And the person is demanding 10,000 Gil and pizza, the worst part is that they are demanding cookies to!" I hit my head on the desk.

He stared at me, with that look of 'I don't care' that I seem to get a lot. "I am sorry to here that." he said.

Sure he is. "Tseng you know me by know, I can't give cookies to someone I only take them."

"Well if I were you, I would be more concerned about the 10,000 Gil then anything." he said.

"If you were me then you would know that I can pick pocket really well." I smirked. "Besides Rufus has a lot of money I'm sure he wont mind."

"You can't steal from the president." he said pushing my shoulders slightly trying to get me off.

I didn't move. "He wont miss it, I don't think he cares anyway. Oh! Can you help me catch the thief?" I sat up quickly and looked at him with hope.

"Listen, Turks do important stuff, like murder's and stuff. We don't go around looking for stuffed..." he stopped noticing my glare. "Friends." he said.

I flopped back down. "This _is_ very important. No wonder Choco hated you." I scoffed at him and jumped off the desk and grabbed my bag. "and to think I actually thought of you as my friend." I puffed up my chest and walked out. I could here him mumble something but I couldn't make out the words. I stopped in my tracks. Okay I had to think of culprits. Rufus could be one, he has stolen him before. Tseng maybe I am always in his office. Maybe Reno he's always doing pranks. I paused at what I said. "Reno." I said under my breath and stomped down the hall.

**A/N: **Short chapter. I just wanted to do this one for fun. And come on Coco Chocobo's would be a great invention!


	3. Day three

Missing.

**Authors note: **New chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own final fantasy 7 or it's characters. But I can dream right?

* * *

><p><em>Missing day three.<em>

I decided to talk with Reno in the morning. Why? Because I want to catch him off guard. I slammed my hands on the door to his office, most likely he would be sleeping in there. "RENO! Open up!" I hissed at him pounding the door as hard as I can.

There was some moaning followed by a "Leave it by the door."

"Reno!" I hissed again kicking the door now.

"Go away." he hissed back.

That's it, time for plan B.

Reno moaned and looked at me. He almost jumped off the couch. "How did you get in here?" he asked.

"Zip it! How I got in here is none of your business! Now I am going to ask you this once! Where is Choco?" I practicably scream in his face.

He blinked and looked a bit confused. "What?" he asked.

"You heard me." I growled.

He rubbed his eye's. "I was asleep." he said.

I rolled my eye's. "A likely story. You know Reno, I can do a lot with duct tape." I said swirling the roll on my finger.

He blinked. "Where did that come from yo?" he asked.

"Don't _yo_ me, and don't try changing the subject. Choco is missing and I think you might be the cause."

He blinked again, maybe to see if I would somehow disappear.

"Now Reno we can do this the hard way or the harder way, and if you like we can do this the extremely hard way." I said undoing the tape and it made a _rip _sound.

Reno struggled to get out of the tape.

"Don't bother I used super stick and strength...and it was only half off." I turned on a small lamp. "Now, where is Choco?" I yelled.

He stared at me. "Where are we?" he asked.

"In an interrogation room. Now answer the question." I hissed pulling the lamp lower.

He looked at the mop. "You mean the janitors Closet?"

"Use your imagination! Now answer me!"

"I don't know where your doll is yo. Now let me out." He said pulling on the tape.

I narrowed my eye's. "Again with the doll nonsense! How would you like it if Rude was kidnapped huh?" I asked.

"Uh we are in an argument, I stepped on his glasses."

"Again? Oh never mind that! Where is Choco?" I asked.

"I have no idea!" he said as if I were the crazy one.

"I know you stole him the jig is up Reno, just hand him over and we all leave happily." I growled.

"Oh my Gaia! I don't know where _Choco _is, alright?" he asked.

"It is most certainly not alright! Reno, he was the most special thing to me! And you stole him." I growled.

He moaned. "For the last time, I didn't steal anything!"

I frowned. "That is what you would say if you did steal something!"

"Then what do I say if I didn't?" he asked.

I blinked. "I don't know! Just give him back!"

He rolled his head back, obviously getting annoyed with me. "I didn't steal anything!" he yelled.

I was about the say something when a note slipped under the door. I looked at it slightly.

Reno looked confused then snapped out of it and started pulling at the tape.

I picked the note up.

_Ha ha, I thought you might start to interrogate Reno. Idiot, Well it isn't Reno. I look forward to meeting you in a few days. Ha ha._

_P.S: Do not forget the cookies!_

Well if it wasn't Reno then who was it? I blinked. "Sorry Reno." I said.

"I told you I didn't do anything!" he said. I shut the door behind me. "Wow wait you can't leave me here!" Reno called.

I walked away kicking my feet then who could it be?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Let me know what you think so far! I love reviews! Who do you think stole Choco? and don't you just love Reno?


	4. Day four

Missing

**Authors note:** Thank you everyone who has made it this far! Love all of you!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, I hate this sentence for reminding me. Oh and I don't own Tootsie pops either.

* * *

><p><em>Missing day four.<em>

It was one in the morning and I had bags under my eye's. I looked at the mettle walls that surrounded me. I was up all night trying to figure out who is responsible for the loss of Choco. It was one of thews questions that no one can answer. Like how many stars are in the sky? How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie pop? And where the heck is everyone's sanity? Everyone say's they lost it after talking to me.

A cup of coffee dropped on my head. "Ow! This is not a garbage can and that was hot!" I said banging on the mettle walls.

"What the?" I heard from out side.

I blinked. Yes I was in a trash can, but this is my trash can! I use it to sneak around with. "Get away from the can slowly, or you can join me." I said disguising my voice.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" he asked.

"I am saying that if you open the lid you have to come in here, if you don't, then walk away and pretend this didn't happen." I growled.

He opened the lid, and the red-head stared at me.

"Oh Genesis, now you have to come in." I dusted off the inch of space, telling him to sit there.

He blinked still regaining his thought. "Um no thanks I'm good."

I grabbed the collier of his shirt and pulled him in and shutting the lid. I shined a flash light on my face. "Genesis, I have been expecting you...but not your coffee." I glared at him and wiped the coffee off my face.

"Okay, what is this about, and move over, there is not a lot of room if you haven't noticed." He stretched his foot out and pushed me back with his boot.

"Wow, that is really nice of you!" I said sarcastic. "Now, on to business, where is Choco!"

"What? What is a Choco?"

"Don't act dumb Genesis!" I said threw clutched teeth.

"I am not acting!" he said.

"So you're just naturally dumb?"

"No."

I stretched my foot out and pushed him back. "Okay Genesis I am going to _pretend _that I believe you. Now who..." I stopped in my sentence when I heard foot steps. "Who's there." I asked slightly.

The foot steps stopped. "I said who's there!" I slammed my hand on the mettle wall. There was some ruffling and the foot steps disappeared. I blinked several times before jumping out of the trash can and making the lid fly ten feet away. There was nothing out there.

I turned around looking at a very confused Genesis staring at me and dusting himself off.

I growled under my breath and looked around. "Genesis use your SOLDIERNESS and find the person responsible." I said.

"I don't think it works that way."

I sighed.

He pulled a note off the trash. "Hey I think this is yours."

I yanked it from him and read it.

_Ha ha, nice hiding place. Yeah well it's not Genesis either. I'll give you that. And how in the world did both of you get in there? Well whatever. I guess you'll just have to bring the stuff. _

I narrowed my eye's. "Genesis, I am sorry for pulling you in the trash can, now I need your help. Who would steal Choco!"

"I don't know! Maybe Angeal, no one suspects the nice guys." he nodded.

"No...oh my gosh your right!" I screamed. "I have to talk to Angeal stat!" I ran as fast as I could. I slid to a stop when I heard Genesis call me.

"He's going on a mission latter today, I don't think he'll answer you." he said. I blinked and walked away. "I'm going to the ice cream shop." I growled.

* * *

><p><strong>A**N: By the way this take's place around Crisis Core, but I just wanted Rufus to be president. Tell me what you think so far! I love reviews!


	5. Day five

Missing

**Authors note:** Chapter five everyone! I am happy you actually made it here!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or it's characters, I am getting tired of writing that.

* * *

><p><em>Missing day five<em>

I had to wait twenty-four hours just so I can talk to Angeal, wow. I sat in his office waiting for him to come back. I decided to look around to see if I could find Choco, but nothing came up.

The door came open and Angeal walked in and froze as if seeing a ghost. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Your worst nightmare." I shined a light on him. "Where were you on Monday of this week!" I yelled.

He stared at me. "Training Zack."

"Uh-huh right like I am going to believe that." I rolled my eye's.

"You can even ask Zack yourself if you don't believe me."

"How do I know you didn't brain wash him!" I gasped. "If your capable of doing that then...what could you do to Choco?"

"What?" he asked.

"Oh my Gaia! This keeps happening! I end up in an office or a trash can, The other person ends up _completely_ confused! And I end up sounding stupid! It's like a bad case of reruns!" I pound my head on the wall. "And I have no idea who stole Choco."

He blinked. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"No." I hissed. "Hey Angeal could you help me find the culprit? No one else will help."

He stared at me and shook his head. "No, I have to train Zack." he said.

I narrowed my eye's and banged my head on the wall again. "Are you sure you haven't seen a small gray Chocobo that is soft and fluffy?" I asked.

"Now that you mention it, I think I did see something like that." he said rubbing his chin.

I leaped across the room and jumped on him. "Where? Where? Where?" I screamed in his face.

"I don't remember." he said calmly.

I sighed knowing it to be to good to be true. I melted to the floor and laid there. "Angeal can you get a few Tulips? I am going to lay here until I am dead." I said closing my eye's.

He raised an eye brow. "You would actually wait there and die for a stuffed toy?" he asked.

"Heck no! And he's not a toy." I looked at him a little annoyed to hear that _again_ and jumped up dusting myself off. "But I will kill someone else to get him back." I chuckled and rubbed my hands together.

His hand was study on the halt of his blade.

"Not you." I said rubbed my chin. "Say Angeal, you're sword is pretty big can I borrow it?" I asked.

"I barely know you, and this..."

"Is your honor, I know." I nodded to him. "I bet Sephiroth would let me use his sword." A small smirk appeared on my face.

"Yeah, and maybe he'll let you cut his hair to." he said.

Something about the way he said that, I am not sure if he was being sarcastic or not. "Please Angeal, you obviously don't know me." I smirked at him.

He looked at me, obviously knowing I am up to something.

"Now that I think about it, Sephiroth could have stolen Choco." I looked at him and thought a moment then gasped. "It has to be him I just know it!" I said. A note slipped under the door. I grabbed the note and opened the door just to see no one's there.

"What's that?" Angeal asked.

"A love letter." I said and opened it.

_Ha, again nice try. But this isn't Angeal. I am sure you figured that out by now. Well good luck on your search._

I ripped the note up into millions of pieces, threw it on the floor and stomped on it.

"Hum some love letter." Angeal said.

I rolled my eye's and walked out the door. It's time I talk to Sephiroth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well I hope you liked the chapter! Keep reading! Review!


	6. Day six

Missing

**Authors note:** Chapter Six! I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy 7 blah blah blah, don't own characters Blah Blah blah.

* * *

><p><em>Missing day Five...still.<em>

I walked into Sephiroth's office, not bothering to even knock, come on I was in a hurry. I narrowed my eye's on the silver haired SOLDIER and cleared my throat. "Sephiroth! There is word going around that you have Choco. Is that true?" I asked.

He looked up. "I have what?" he asked.

"Pft, don't give me that cheese! I want to know where Choco is and I want to know now!" I said loudly to make a point.

He raised an eyebrow and stared at me. "Um right." he said.

I narrowed my eye's to sharp slits. "Don't you _right_ me! I can't believe you would steal Choco like that, how could I think it was Angeal?" I rubbed my forehead. "It is so obvious it's you." I narrowed my eye's at him. "I mean of coarse you would steal him. Who else would? though I do miss place things a lot, one time I miss placed my thumb. In the end it was on my hand the whole time, but this time is different. I got notes that say it was stolen."

He rolled his eye's. "Whatever you inhaled in the science lab, I hope they have a cure."

"I didn't inhale anything. I do know you stole Choco though!" I slammed my hands on the desk making the pencils fall over.

He closed his eye's and shook his head. "I didn't steal anything." he said.

"Yeah sure." I rolled my eye's. "Don't think you will get away with it though Seph. I know _everything_!" I said making my eye's go wide.

"Everything huh?" he asked.

"Uh huh, I know exactly what kind of shampoo you use to." I raised an eye brow.

He blinked. "well by any chance are you a friend of Zack's?" he asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked glaring at him.

"Well I really think you two need to see a therapist or something, both of you are completely nuts."

"Don't change the subject, and as a matter of fact I am not Nuts, I am insane." I said.

"Okay, when did you lose Choco?"

"Monday, And correction he was stolen."

"Well Monday I was on a mission so it couldn't have been me." he laid back.

"Oh yeah, if you are so sure you were on a mission, where is your prof?"

He shuffled around in some papers and pulled a file out. "Here." he slipped it to me.

I gripped it and read threw it, then I read it over again to be sure, dang it. I slapped it back down. "Well if it isn't you then who is it?" I asked.

"I don't know." he said.

I sighed and laid my head on his desk. "Wow." I banged my head on it. A note slipped under the door, big shock. I grabbed it and read it.

_Ha I think you might be getting a little tired of these notes. So let me just cut to the chase. Gil, Pizza, Cookies, ten day's._

I moaned and looked at Sephiroth. Then smirked. "Can I borrow you sword?" I asked.

"Hum, right like I would trust you with something sharp." he looked back to his paper.

"Okay fine." I thought a moment. "I am going to bed." I hissed and began walking out.

"It's kinda early."

"Shut it. I wasn't going to sleep!" I hissed slamming the door behind me. Hum... Alright Sephiroth is off the list.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! I was kinda tired when I wrote this. It's not Sephiroth, Hum...I wonder who it is.


	7. Day seven

Missing

**Authors note:** Sorry that this is a little late. I hope you like it though! Thank you all!

**Disclaimer:** Once again I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters.

* * *

><p><em>Missing day six. <em>

I hit my head on the wooden table. "How may I help you?" The lady asked.

I glared at her then let my head hit he table again.

She cleared her throat. "May I help you?" She asked.

I sighed and looked at her. "I want really chocolatey hot chocolate with whip cream, marshmallows, gummy bears, sugar, coco chocobos, caramel, pea nuts, and some melted chocolate on the top with some sprinkles, oh and add some mint to it but not too much, and maybe some cinnamon, and a scoop of vanilla ice-cream, please make sure it doesn't clump, and a small pinch of white chocolate at the tipy top. In that order please." I said laying back down.

She struggled to write it all down. "Um...okay."

I looked at my watch. Okay I have to think. Who would still Choco? I looked at the lady. "Do you know anyone who would still a best friend?" I asked.

She blinked. "Not really no, but I did have a best friend that someone stole. All because..."

"Sh, I am trying to think." I hit my head again.

She looked at me. "Well." She said and wiped the counter.

I thought for a second.

She set the large cup in front of me, "That will be 50 Gil please." She smiled.

I slapped it on the table. "Keep the change." I said.

"Thank..." She stopped and eyed it. "Um we don't take game board Gil." She said.

"fine fine have it your way, but I was considering on giving you a 'get out of jail free card' but you can forget it now." I said grabbing it and tossing the Gil on the table.

She gave me a weird look and walked off.

I took a sip of my chocolate coco. Who would be so horrible and so vile to take an innocent Chocobo...from a girl that can kick any one's butt in a blink of an eye. I moaned and laid my head back.

At that moment Zack came in with his bright smile.

I looked at him. "Hey Zack."

"Sup? I heard you lost Choco...poor little guy he must be scared to death." he said.

I nodded. "Any idea's on who stole him?"

"Nope, hey maybe it was...nah." he frowned.

I sighed. But right then and there it hit me like a bowling ball being thrown by a monkey.

Zack looked at me quit confused. "What?"

"I know who stole him!" I am 100% positive this time. It was so obvious. I chugged my coco and jumped up. How could I have not seen it before? There is no way I can possibly fail this time.

Zack blinked several times. "Who?"

I grinned ear to ear knowing I was going to get Choco back. "Zack, Can I borrow your sword...this is most definitely going to be fun." I said.

"Uh alright." He handed it to me.

I ran out the door as quickly as possible. Running over people, signs, and even cars. I ran so fast I left skit marks on the sidewalk. I need Choco back today! And as soon as I can, this minute! This second. Feet don't fail me now!

I made my way threw the Shinra building. Pushing past Turks and SOLDIER's. I kicked a couple trashcans out of the way. Once I reached the door I slammed it open leaving a hole in the side of the wall. "Hello, Give me my Choco!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the cliff hanger. Who stole Choco? Read the next chapter to find out! Hope you liked it.


	8. The Final Day

Missing

**Authors note: **Last chapter I hope you like it. And thanks to all who have made it this far. ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters. Man, I hate writing that!

* * *

><p><em>Final day!<em>

Cloud dropped his sword and stared at me with a confused look. "What?" he asked.

"You heard me! It took awhile, But I figured it out! You stole Choco!" I hissed at him.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Don't you dare play dumb Cloud! You stole Choco!" I slammed the letters on the desk in front of him. "Is this your handwriting?" I asked.

He looked at them. "Nope, what kinda of weirdo would ask for cookies?" he asked.

"The same guy I stole a box of cookies from! And the same guy who has Chocobo hair!"

He looked at me. "Doesn't ring a bell."

"Hum...you're strong but can you handle this?" I asked and perfected the most perfect puppy eye's the world has ever seen! I learned from Zack.

He frowned. "Okay fine just stop it with the eye's! I get enough of that from Zack." He said.

"Just give me Choco!" I screamed.

"Oh I don't have him." He said.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Were is he?" I growled as my eye's turned a thick gray.

He shrugged. "I don't know, I was in charge of the notes."

"Wait so you were the side kick?"

"No, we worked as a team." he shrugged,

"Who else was involved in this?" I asked.

He looked at me and shook his head. "Not allowed to tell you."

I glared at him. "You will tell me or I will find out on my own, and trust me you don't want that to happen."

He swallowed.

"Tell me." I hissed.

"Okay okay! Tseng, Reno, Genesis, Angeal, And Sephiroth were all involved! It was their idea not mine! I swear!"

I let got of him. So they all were a group? How could I have not seen that? I slammed my hand on the intercom button. "Tseng, Reno, Genesis, Angeal, And Sephiroth come to Cloud's office ASAP. That means _now_!" I growled.

As everyone walked in I glared at each of them my eye's digging threw there skulls. "Why would you all steal Choco? And don't say it wasn't you! I know all!" I growled.

They looked at me. "Because we are sick of your pranks."

I glared at them. "What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means we took your Choco to teach you a lesson. And maybe get you out of the building." Tseng stated.

I gasped. "Now I am insulted! The building is my home! Literally, I sleep in an office no one uses anymore."

They blinked.

"Yeah, I scared the last guy out and moved in here. Now give me Choco!" I narrowed my eye's.

"Not until you promise to stop with the pranks, and being annoying, and stealing things, and well everything." Sephiroth raised an eye brow at me.

I blinked and crossed my fingers. "I promise I wont pull pranks or be annoying, or steal." I smirked slightly.

"Good enough for me." Cloud said grabbing Choco from Angeal and tossed it to me. Weird I didn't notice he had it.

"Yes!" I jumped in the air spinning wildly. "Choco! I am so sorry I will never let you out of my sight again I swear! Oh and by the way." I looked over to them with a large smirk. "My fingers were crossed!" I called and skipped down the hall Choco at my side listening to them arguing with each other and Tseng sighing in the background. All of them blaming Cloud.

"I'm sorry, but I am tired and just want to go home!" he said.

"Now we'll never get even." one of them mumbled, not sure who though.

I grinned ear to ear. What they don't know is, if someone tries to get even with me, I'll push them back down and rise higher. I chuckled planning for tomorrow. I got a lot to catch up on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope you all liked it! Thanks to thews who reviewed! Tell me what you think.


End file.
